Currently, in a variety of display technologies, liquid crystal display has been widely accepted as a mature technology. Liquid crystal displays (LCD) use the electro-optic effect of the liquid crystal, and the intensity of the light transmitted through the color resistance from a backlight module is adjusted by controlling the transmittance and reflectance of the liquid crystal molecules through a circuit to achieve different gray levels and different color displays.
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The color filter substrate generally has a RGB color resistor layer and a black matrix. The black matrix is used for spacing different color resistor layers, improving the color contrast, and reducing light leakage. However, the current materials used for forming the black matrix are mainly carbon-based materials having conductivity that is easily induced by the IPS electric field to generate an internal electric field caused by the charge movement of the carbon-based materials, so that the orientation behavior of liquid crystal molecules is influenced.
Moreover, the higher carbon content of the material makes the material have a higher optical density (OD), which is advantageous to the black matrix but disadvantageous to the resistance, so that the carbon content of the material is limited and the improvement of the OD value is also limited. Although the material of the black matrix with high carbon number can reach the required OD criteria by a thinner thickness, the defects such as green mura and light leakage easily occur in the manufactured panel due to the lower resistance.
Currently, the abovementioned defects are usually improved by modifying the material features of the black matrix. However, the material improvement is generally time consuming and difficult to make a breakthrough, so that the progress is limited. In addition, it is rare to improve the abovementioned defects by modifying the structural design.
It is therefore necessary to provide a color filter substrate and a manufacturing method thereof to modify the structure of the color filter substrate to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology as described above.